Podemos hacerlo
by LaVidaEsBellatres
Summary: Lo único que buscan es poder amarse sin restricciones.


**No al plagio**

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el III Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black: Prompt #18 En el que Credence y Nagini huyen juntos..._

* * *

_Capítulo Único: Libres y Hermosos_

* * *

Está cansada, lo puedo sentir. Más no podemos darnos el lujo de parar, si lo hacemos podríamos morir y no estoy dispuesto a ello.

Seguimos corriendo por las calles mal pavimentadas de esta gran ciudad cuando la escucho gemir de dolor, se ha torcido el pie. Detengo mis pasos para revisar su lesión, no es nada grave, pero sí es algo que le impedirá seguir con el mismo ritmo.

La miro a los ojos y sé que es hora de parar —por más que diga que continuemos. Tomo con cariño, mal disimulado, la mano que descansa sobre la calzada mientras cuento hasta tres para darle impulso y poder levantarla del suelo.

—Ya te dije que estoy bien, Credence —se queja.

La ignoro.

Conozco lo terca que puede llegar a ser y me niego a cumplirle este deseo, porque si por mí fuera me volvería su genio en la lámpara. Sonrío un poco al ver el puchero que hace por la negación muda que le doy.

—Sé que eres muy fuerte, Nagini. Lo tengo muy claro con los pocos meses que llevo de conocerte, que eres una mujer independiente, valiente y maravillosa. No obstante, sería un acto de poca caballerosidad si te permito viajar con esa lesión. Pararemos en un hotel que está cerca de aquí, estoy seguro de que nadie del circo conoce mejor las calles como yo —comento risueño, guiñándole un ojo—. Deja que Credence te consienta un poco, ¿sí?

Aunque por fuera parezca que pregunto con seguridad, la verdad es que estoy lleno de nerviosismo por el pensamiento de compartir habitación con ella.

Me consuela saber que tendremos camas separadas.

…

No.

No hay habitación en el pequeño hotel con dos camas individuales o matrimoniales, solo queda una con cama Queen Size. Aparentemente, está grande… pero algo me dice que tendré que dormir en el suelo.

_**C&N**_

¡Soy una torpe!

No sé de qué me sirve convertirme en una serpiente sino me ayuda en nada con la agilidad en la forma humana. Y ahora, Credence, está gastando dinero en vano por mi culpa. Sí, soy tan patética.

—Ponte cómoda. Es un lugar decente, pensé que estaría arrepentido por el lugar, pero ya vi que no —comenta Credence, observando el lugar con detenimiento y ojo crítico. Verlo tan concentrado provoca sensaciones, que no quiero nombrar, en mi vientre—. He pagado una semana de alquiler, nos tendremos que ir de aquí el miércoles por la noche a más tardar, podemos esperar el jueves al medio día, más no quiero arriesgarnos más.

—No tienes que hacer esto, Credence. Por favor…

—No, Nagini. Ya lo discutimos, no dejaré que te lastimes más de lo que estás. Tu _condición _te ayuda a sanar con rapidez, no obstante, lleva un mínimo de cuatro días tu recuperación total.

Estoy por protestar, otra vez, pero el frena mi intento poniendo sus ojos de cachorrito apaleado que tanto me pueden.

Estoy perdida.

Asiento en acuerdo y salgo huyendo al baño con el pretexto de que tengo que tomar una ducha relajante.

…

Es de noche y Credence todavía no llega de buscar comida.

Hace una hora salió a buscar algo para cenar, más no ha regresado y estoy empezando a preocuparme. Puede ser un poco pronto para ponerme paranoica; cosa que no puedo evitar, ya que estamos siendo buscados. Aunque tiene una varita que le conseguí en el mercado negro, es imposible que sienta paz hasta que lo vea atravesar con vida esa puerta.

Y, como si lo invocara, aparece con una sonrisa radiante.

Muchas personas siempre temen de él por su poca expresión facial, ya que siempre la seriedad gobierna su tez. Sin embargo, él es más que una cara seria; nadie conoce tan bien como yo que la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto en él aparece en las tardes de lluvia o en las noches cuando los relámpagos iluminan el firmamento.

_Imagina el poder que tienen, Nagini, que son capaces de traer resplandor y brillo en la oscuridad. ¡Hacen retumbar a la tierra! Dejando en claro que ellos pueden hacernos añicos cuando quieran, porque son libres. Porque no temen de mostrar al mundo su poder y eso los hacer hermosos._

Mucha razón en sus palabras. Y sé que lo dice por él, pero no se ha dado cuenta que él también es hermoso y poderoso ante mis ojos.

El crujir de la puerta me hace volver a la realidad.

Vive todavía.

Suelto el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

—Traje comida oriental —dice con timidez. Otro aspecto tan adorable en él—. No supe muy bien que comprar y no había muchos puestos de comida por aquí cerca, por lo que tuve que caminar por otras calles.

—Eso ha sido imprudente.

—No gastes palabras, que ya está hecho —se burla.

Pongo los ojos en blanco como respuesta.

Nos lleva media hora terminar de comer y se viene lo que tanto quería evitar, la hora de dormir. Como dijo la recepcionista, la cama es muy amplia, pero no evita que no tengamos que compartirla.

Abro la boca para comentar que dormiré en cómodo sillón, cuando él me gana. Alegando que la convaleciente soy yo y que no puedo refutarle nada.

Tiene razón.

No tengo por qué refutarle, pero lo hago de todos modos.

—¡Los dos estamos cansados, Credence! Llevamos más de dos días sin dormir bien, no se me hace justo que tengas que dormir en el sofá.

—Yo tampoco voy a permitir que duermas en él.

—Entonces, ¿qué propones? —pregunto llena de molestia—. ¡¿Qué durmamos juntos en la misma cama?!

—¡Por supuesto! —contesta igual de enojado.

Espera.

¿Qué?

Por su cara, me doy cuenta que también le tomó por sorpresa su respuesta.

Y esa tonta discusión nos tiene compartiendo las mismas sábanas; los dos tratamos de estar pegados lo más posibles a las orillas para evitar tocarnos. Fingimos dormir, pero nos delata el movimiento que hacemos cada dos por tres.

—Es ridículo, ¿sabes? —inicio conversación, harta de la situación.

—¿A qué te refieres? —susurra en respuesta.

Evito poner los ojos en blanco mientras muerdo el labio inferior buscando valor.

—Que es ridículo lo que estamos haciendo, Credence. Por mi parte, ya no puedo seguir ocultando lo que tanto he querido decirte.

Lo escucho moverse y puedo asegurar que ya dejó de darme la espalda, pero, si quiero seguir hablando con verdad, se la seguiré dando.

»Desde que te vi, supe que eras especial, Credence. Y no hablo de la magia que habita en nosotros, sino de la belleza que hay en ti. —Suelta una carajada burlona—. ¡No te rías! Es serio lo que te estoy diciendo —carraspea, se disculpa y pide que continúe—. En fin, ya no puedo seguir ocultando lo que por meses me negué a creer como cierto, como algo real en mí.

—Nagini…

—Porque cómo es posible que una bestia como yo pueda sentir algo así por alguien tan bello. ¡Que eres un niño! No puedo hacerte esto.

—Nagini, escucha…

—No tengo decencia alguna. Te obligué a huir conmigo, y ahora quiero imponerte mis sentimientos. No estoy bien de la cabeza, ¿verdad?

—¡Nagini! —grita, provocando que pare la verborrea.

—¿Qué? —regreso de la misma forma.

—Yo también te amo.

Abro los ojos, no había notado que los cerré, y lo tengo arrodillado frente a mí.

—¿Qué has dicho? —pregunto en un hilo de voz. Pensando que estoy alucinando.

—Que yo también siento lo mismo que sientes por mí y por voluntad, no porque me sienta obligado o porque sea solo agradecimiento —susurra, colocando la mano sobre mi mejilla—. Que también es algo muy real y fuerte, por eso es que decidí seguirte aunque mi vida estuviera en riesgo. Porque, aunque soy joven, sé lo jodido que puede ser el mundo, ya que él me lo ha demostrado, haciéndome crecer antes de tiempo; pero eso ha servido para que sea lo suficientemente maduro para tomar mis propias decisiones, y para saber que amarte y que me correspondas es un poco de dulzura en medio de tanto dolor. Así que no te dejaré ir, mucho menos dejaré que minimices el amor que te profeso solo por mi edad.

La sinceridad baña sus palabras y las lágrimas bañan mi cara.

Con sus pulgares, quita con delicadeza los pequeños ríos que se deslizan por mis mejillas. Es un toque tan perfecto y su bella sonrisa está iluminando su rostro, que es imposible caer en la tentación de cerrar la distancia que hay entre sus labios y los míos.

Apenas es un toque superficial, pero es maravilloso. Las famosas mariposas en mi vientre se convierten en gigantes hipogrifos y el llanto de felicidad se hace más fuerte.

—Te amo, Credence. Por la eternidad.

—Por la eternidad, Nagini.

**Fin**


End file.
